


Lie To Me

by duchesskryze (i_want_rose_tyler_back)



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Obitine, obi and satine on the run, obitine on the run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_want_rose_tyler_back/pseuds/duchesskryze
Summary: "Lie to me.""I love you."





	Lie To Me

“Lie to me.” She says softly, close enough their breathes mingle together. She can feel his hesitancy. They both know what she is asking. After a moment of silence, and his grip tightening on her hips, he speaks.

“I love you.” It’s said in a whisper, something resembling pain flits across his features before they return to the simple desire for her. To feel her, touch her. He isn’t quite sure who closed the distance, all he knows is he’s suddenly tasting her, and her hands are in his hair and he just wants her impossible close to him.

 _It’s not love_ he tells himself, as they walk backwards to the makeshift bed.

* * *

 

He’s leaving tomorrow, and they both know it.

They’re lying in bed together, she strokes the side of his face, and he stares into her eyes as though she holds every secret to the universe.

“Lie to me.” She whispers. She needs to hear him say it, or she could never let him go.

He swallows, and for a moment they both worry something they won’t like is going to come out of his mouth. “I don’t love you.” He says instead, placing a kiss on her neck.

“I don’t love you either.”


End file.
